


Of Sunflowers and Pomegranates

by RunningInThePouringRain



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Hades!Steve, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, M/M, Modern Setting Retelling of Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Persephone!Tony, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningInThePouringRain/pseuds/RunningInThePouringRain
Summary: Steve is the God of the Underworld. Tony is the God of Spring.Chapter 1: [He was screwed from that moment on. He just had to develop a crush on the God of Spring. The God of life while he only knew death. Yet darkness seeks out darkness and he couldn’t help but wonder if Tony had a little bit of that in him as well. After all, he had flirted back].Chapter 2: [When people ask what it takes to bring the King of the Damned to his knees, someone will laugh and say nothing on earth has that power. They are wrong. All it takes to bring the King of Hell to his knees is the memory of sunflowers, the taste of pomegranates and Tony Stark].(AU Stony as Hades/Persephone)





	1. Chapter 1

Steve had never really desired anything before. He was the God of the Underworld, what could he possibly desire? He had an entire kingdom at his feet and more souls to serve than he had time for. He was content with his eternity, truly he was.

That was before he saw him. Antony Edward Stark. Tony. The God of Spring.

He wasn’t looking for him. Steve had developed a habit of checking in on things up top. He was rarely permitted to journey up there himself and he couldn’t help it but he curious after the snippets he got from Sam when he came to visit him in his domain. He just so happened to stumble upon the God of Spring, contently enjoying the quiet of a summer day in a field of sunflowers. There was something about Tony that intrigued him, all dark hair and dark eyes in a sheer white suit. Steve lingered on the image, watching as Tony dug his fingers into the earth beneath him and more sunflowers weaved from the ground at his touch.

Steve let the image fade after that, shaking his head in the hopes of clearing his mind. The God of Spring might be as pretty as a flower but that didn’t mean there was anything more there.

That didn’t stop Steve from checking in on Tony every now and again. Out of boredom, he told him. Merely a curiosity to understand how this man became the God of Springtime. Steve watched Tony with his father, Howard. The God of Harvest. It was a tense relationship, even Steve could see that. They argued about legacy, about Tony’s mother and what Howard deemed as Tony’s lack of drive. Steve couldn’t help but notice Tony never used his powers to their full potential when Howard was around, almost as if he didn’t want his father to know just how much power he held inside him.

Steve liked that.

He also noticed how the tension in Tony’s shoulders would automatically uncoil whenever he was left alone – which was often considering Howard always seemed to be flitting about everywhere. Steve watched Tony shred the mask he wore in front of his father and find comfort in his sunflowers. He would spend hours weaving them, although Steve tried not to watch him for too long. Tony deserved his calm solitude.

It did make Steve wonder though. The God of Spring, more at home in a field of quiet than with his family. Perhaps there was something in Tony that wasn’t content with just his flowers and his calm. Something that yearned for a little chaos.

[Steve knew he was probably seeing what he wanted to at this point, and always reminded himself of how stupid he was being. He was the God of the Underworld. He needed to stop wasting his time speculating about the inner workings of the God of Spring’s mind. He couldn’t help it though, he might be content but he was still more than a little lonely. A God out of touch with the other Gods. A Nomad].

The Summer Solstice was the first time they officially met. Steve was always allowed up top for the Solstice as a celebration and while most Gods gave him a wide birth, he found Tony’s eyes watching him with curiosity when he entered the room.

Everyone knew who he was, of course. The sheer black suit he wore gave him away. He watched as the Gods eyes widened at the sight of him, a rare glimpse of the Lord of the Death to tell their friends about. Most looked away after a moment, scared that he would catch them looking. Not Tony though. The God of Spring stared at him almost defiantly, even when Steve’s icy blue eyes met Tony’s warm brown ones, he didn’t look away.

A brave one, then. Steve gave him a little smirk before making his way over to Sam. Tony’s eyes were still staring a hole into the back of his jacket.

“Well, well, well. Look what death dragged in.” Sam greeted when he saw Steve, placing a drink into his hand.

Steve smiled, “How have you been, Sam?”

The God of Messengers (Hermes once, but Sam now. Steve liked Sam better) took a sip of his drink, “Better than you by the looks of it. We’re growing a beard now?”

Steve instinctively reached a hand up to scrub over the hair on his face, “I’m undecided still.”

“And you’ve throwing all the good scissors into the pits of Hell too?” Sam continued.

“It was time for a change.”

His hair was longer than Sam had seen it, curling down past his ears and normally he was clean shaven but lately he hadn’t found the time.

“It suits you.” Sam replied, “Makes you look more like the King of the Damned.”

Steve smiled, “Well that’s what I am, isn’t it?”

He took a sip of his drink, far too sweet for his tastes but most things were at the Summer Solstice so he drank it without complaint, “A few new faces here this year?”

It was common for Gods to change, new ones to take their place. Steve was one of the oldest there was, closely followed by Natasha (formerly Athena) but they all answered to Fury (Zeus to everyone else although he was touchy about that name and would openly smite anyone who dared to call him it to his face).

“A couple. Howard brought his son this year. Tony.” Sam replied and that was exactly how Steve was hoping he’d answer.

“White suit, looks like he wants to kill his father?” Steve asked with a wistful smile, eyes finding Tony in the crowd.

Sam chuckled, “That’s the one. Howard did all the pushing, I don’t think any of this is really Tony’s bag. Nice guy though, just as trapped as the rest of us.”

“It could be worse, he could be stuck in the underworld and only be allowed to mingle on special occasions.” Steve replied, his eyes were still on Tony. He was arguing with Howard in hushed tones, trying not to draw attention from the other guests.

“Well, you had to try and ruin Fury’s plan, you knew that would be your punishment for going against a direct order.” Sam reminded him, “Besides, I think Tony would prefer that than having Howard trot him out at every event. Sometimes I think he is more trapped than you are.”

Steve watched as Tony pulled away from his father and left the room, heading towards the balcony. Howard was seething but let him go, “How so?”

“You don’t have to answer to anyone.”

He left to find Tony soon after that, if he wasn’t curious before than he definitely was now. The God wasn’t hard to spot, alone on the balcony as he grew a sunflower from the vines closest to him.

“Well if I didn’t already know you were the God of Spring, I certainly would now.” Steve said, catching Tony’s attention.

Tony’s eyes widened but they weren’t fearful, “Hades.”

“Just Steve.” He replied, “Unless you want me to start calling you Persephone?”

“Tony is just fine.”

“Nice sunflower.” He was the God of the Underworld and he was trying to talk about flowers? Is that what this man did to him?

Tony smiled, “They’re my favourites. Resilient, strong but happy. Something I’m trying to work on.”

“You’re not happy?” That got Steve’s attention.

“Would you be? With a father who cares more about the legacy you create for yourself and the favour you win with the Gods than he does about getting to know his own son?” Tony asked and Steve was taken back by the despair in Tony’s voice. This was something he had wrestled with for some time.

He stepped closer to Tony, eyes looking at the sunflower, “No, I wouldn’t be.”

Tony nodded, seemingly satisfied with that answer. “I’m meant to stay away from you. I think my dad is scared of you.”

Steve chuckled, “Most Gods are.” He paused, fingers grazing the petals of the sunflower and watching it fade to ash, “Are you scared of me?”

“No.” Tony said almost immediately, “Everyone has a dark side.”

[He was screwed from that moment on. He just had to develop a crush on the God of Spring. The God of life while he only knew death. Yet darkness seeks out darkness and he couldn’t help but wonder if Tony had a little bit of that in him as well. After all, he had flirted back].

After that meeting Steve couldn’t help it if his check-ins with Tony became more frequent, he craved to know more about the man who didn’t fear him. So that’s how he spent his days, reaping souls and watching Tony.

His nights were only for Tony though and Steve hated how much the God of Spring had gotten under his skin. He knew this crush was out of control when he dreamed about Tony for the first time. The God of Spring sprawled out underneath him in a field of sunflowers and Steve’s name on his lips.

[Steve woke up hard and panting. He was the King of the Damned and the God of Spring shouldn’t look that good in black].

He tried to let it go, to let Tony go. The God of Spring didn’t owe him anything and Steve couldn’t have him. He wasn’t his to claim. Tony was meant for better things than a life in the Underworld. But when he saw Rumlow going after Tony in the hopes of forcing Howard’s hand, Steve knew he couldn’t stand aside and let it happen.

Before he knew it he was already topside, rushing to Tony’s aid as Rumlow appeared in front of him from the shadows.

“Too bad no one is here to save you.” Rumlow taunted and to Tony’s credit, he didn’t look sacred. He looked cocky. A look that was downright sinful and had Steve’s jeans feeling a little tight.

“Too bad your plan won’t work. My dad doesn’t give a crap about me. I make flowers grow, I’m nothing special.” Tony spat out.

Steve’s expression darkened, “He is under my protection.”

He stepped out of the shadows and watched as Rumlow took a step back and Tony turned to him in shock, “This isn’t your domain, Steve. You have no power here.”

“But when you die, as all things do, your soul will belong to me, Rumlow. Eternity pain and suffering at my hands if you dare make a move towards him.” Steve replied, voice dripping with venom, “You know I’ll do it. I’ll take great pleasure in it. You don’t touch him.”

Tony took a step backwards – towards Steve – And Rumlow seemed to consider his options, “I have backup. You don’t.”

“I don’t need it.” Steve replied, he closed the gap between him and Tony, “Do you trust me?”

Tony stared up at him, those brown eyes searching his face, “I do.”

“Hold on to me.” Steve ordered, wrapping an arm around Tony’s shoulders as Tony fisted his hands into Steve’s jacket.

They were gone before Rumlow could take another step.

[Taking Tony to the underworld was the worst – and best – decision he could have made. Rumlow couldn’t follow them down there. He wasn’t a God. But having Tony in his world, his home, filled his mind with more fantasies than he could entertain and Gods, did he want to entertain them].

Tony was taking this surprise kidnap experience surprisingly well, Steve though and he watched as Tony walked slow steps around the room of Steve’s mansion in the underworld like he was exploring a new field.

“We’re in the underworld?” Tony asked him after a few moments.

Steve stood in the centre of the room with his arms crossed trying to read him, “Yes.”

“Rumlow can’t get down here?”

“No. You’re safe, Tony.”

“Okay.” Tony nodded. “You live here?”

“Yes.”

Tony continued to walk around the room, “It’s bigger than I thought it would be.”

“It’s a kingdom. It’s not exactly small.”

“A lot of black.” Tony mused, eyeing the black marble counters and table in the middle of the room.

Steve shrugged, “I like black.”

“I think I do too.”

Steve heart soared.

“I can take you back topside soon, you should be safe from Rumlow now he knows I’m serious with my threat.” Steve replied.

Tony turned to him then, “That I’m under your protection?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

That was the question, wasn’t it?

Steve sighed, scrubbing a hand through his hair, “You intrigue me.”

Tony raised an eyebrow, “I intrigue you?” He repeated slowly.

“I’m the God of the Underworld. I don’t need to explain myself to you.” Steve replied, cursing himself for ever thinking this was a good idea.

Tony took a step closer to him, sizing him up, “Can I stay? For a while?”

That caught him by surprise, “Why?”

The God of Spring smirked at him, “You intrigue me too.”

[Yep, he was definitely screwed. He was letting Tony into his kingdom, his home, his heart. His sunflower. Strong. Resilient. Happy. The man who tamed the King of Hell. The only man who Steve would want on a throne beside his own].

Tony did stay a while. Three days, in fact. Only because he insisted on seeing everything the Underworld had to offer and Steve could do nothing but oblige him. He showed him the River Styx, the fields of lost souls, every room in the Mansion.

There was no tension in Tony’s shoulders down here, no mask or pretence and Steve selfishly had to admit he liked having him to himself. He liked making Tony laugh, the deep chuckle that sounded like sunshine. He liked seeing Tony sleepy and soft footed after he had slept in the guest bedroom and wandered out to find him. He liked seeing Tony carefree and happy and excited.

He liked being the person to make Tony that way.

It was Sam who interrupted their peaceful existence on that third day with wild eyes that honed in on Steve when he materialised in the living room. Steve was sketching in his notepad and Tony was reading one of books from the library.

“Have you lost your mind?” Sam demanded.

Steve raised his head, “Hello to you too, Sam.”

“Don’t hello me.” Sam shouted, “You’re into kidnapping now?”

“What are you talking about, I didn’t kidnap anyone?” Steve asked confused.

Tony slid his book to one side, confusion written on his features.

Sam pointed to Tony, “Well according to Howard you have.”

Tony blanched and shot to his feet, “No, Steve saved me. I stayed because I wanted to.”

“We need to get you topside before Howard starts a petition for Steve’s head.” Sam explained, his eyes on Steve, “I’ll give you a minute.”

Steve nodded his thanks, not sure what Sam thought was happening between him and Tony but he didn’t want to get into that now. He went over to Tony, placing his hands on his arms, “I’m sorry about this.”

Tony shook his head, “It’s my fault. I asked to stay.”

“We need to get you back to your father. I’ll explain, it will be fine.” Steve assured him, turning to pull away.

Tony pulled him back, hand grabbing Steve’s, “Wait.” His voice was softer in that moment, eyes searching, fingers pulling, “I… don’t want to go.”

“What?”

“It’s crazy, I feel like… like…” He couldn’t finish.

Steve could, “Like you belong here.”

“Like I belong with you.”

[He should walk away. He needed to walk away. Tony was good and pure and he was old, so very old. The things he’d seen. The things he could taint Tony with if he let him. The love he would give him. He would drop his heart at Tony’s feet, he knew. His kingdom as well. Just for a chance to keep him].

Steve did take Tony back, Sam made sure of it and Howard played the part of the concerned father well. Pulling Tony towards him and as far away from Steve as he could like he was poison. Tony’s eyes were on him though and that made Steve a little better.

“How dare you take my son!” Howard shouted and Steve simply stood there.

Tony didn’t, “Dad, he didn’t. He saved me from Rumlow. Steve saved me.”

“You’ve bewitched him as well, have you?” Howard barked. Tony shoved him off.

“I didn’t touch him.” Steve replied calmly, “I should have brought him back sooner….”

“I asked him not to.” Tony cut in, “It was my choice.”

Howard shook his head, “You stay away from him, Steve. You never see him again, do you understand me?”

Steve wanted to yell, to go to war for Tony. He would have but he wanted Tony to have something better than him. Something good. He nodded, “You have my word.” His heart ached but his eyes found Tony’s. Brown eyes glassy with tears, shaking his head in protest, “Be safe, little sunflower.” Steve said softly before turning, leaving that world for the one below.

Tony shoved Howard off him and ran.

[This was why Steve never desired anything. Never dared. It hurt too much. He didn’t shave the beard. He drank. He reaped souls. He lived his lonely existence and every time Sam came to check on him, he threw something at his head. Beware the King of the Damned, they said, he has a temper].

It was only at night, when he couldn’t sleep and his heart ached that he checked in on Tony. Less than before, it always hurt more afterwards but he just couldn’t help himself some nights.

He watched Tony grow colder. He barely acknowledged Howard anymore. He spent endlessly hours in the fields, never growing anything. He stared at the sky with his fingers buried in the earth like he was going to dig his way to the Underworld.

Steve watched a single tear leak from his eye and he snapped. He could live with his own sadness but he couldn’t live with Tony’s. Steve closed his fist, concentrating. He watched his power weave out from under Tony’s hand, a sunflower as black as night and as delicate as a feather growing in the space between his fingers. Steve watched Tony shoot up in shock, watched him pluck the sunflower from the ground, fingers caressing the petals before he tucked it into the lapel of his white jacket. The black a stark contrast against the white.

[That night he dreamed of having Tony again, in that field of sunflowers. All skin and heat and passion. Why did he have to look that good wearing his flower? He damn near claimed himself as Steve’s and what was he meant to do with that knowledge. Tony was practically daring him, enticing him. I’m here, Tony seemed to say as he wore that sunflower, come and get me].

He didn’t. He buried himself in his tasks. In ruling the underworld from dawn to dusk. He got through more souls than ever before and was tired and sweaty when he finally made it back to the mansion. He needed a shower and some more alcohol.

What he wasn’t expecting when he arrived home was Tony, sitting on his throne like he belonged there. Steve blinked twice, how much had he had to drink today? Tony was twirling the black sunflower in his hands, his white suit wrinkled.

“How did you get down here?” Steve asked, pushing up the sleeves of his black shirt.

“I asked Sam to help me. There is a secret passageway and he knows them all.” Tony responded.

Steve nodded, he needed to have a word with Sam about boundaries apparently, “Why are you here, Tony?”

His gaze met Steve’s, “I got tired of waiting for you to come to me.”

Steve’s heart sped up, “You heard your father.”

“Screw him.” Tony spat out, “He’s controlled my life for too long. I know what I want.” He stood up, easing out of Steve’s throne with that damn flower in his hand.

“You want damnation? To be trapped in Hell?” Steve spat, “You want to be shunned by the Gods?”

Tony shook his head, “I want you.”

Christ, he was done for. He was already half hard and Tony gave him a smile, offering out the black sunflower to him.

“You don’t know what you’re asking for.” Steve tried.

Tony stepped closer, “Don’t I?” He asked, closing the gap between them, one hand toying with the buttons on Steve’s shirt.

Steve groaned, “Tony…”

“If you don’t want me…”

Steve didn’t let him finish, pulling Tony’s body flush against his as he pressing their lips together and let Tony feel how much he wanted him.

“I do.” Steve told him breathlessly when they pulled apart, burying his head into Tony’s neck to place kisses there, “Gods, I do.”

They intertwined their fingers together, the black sunflower slipping from Tony’s grasp to the floor at their feet. Neither noticed.

They expressed their love with fevered words, sweat slick skin, black satin sheets and moans that echoed through the kingdom.

[Having Tony in reality was much better than he his imagination and Steve would give him anything he desire if it meant he got to have him one more time].

Tony looked good sprawled out naked in his sheets, that was Steve’s first thought the next day when he awoke with Tony in his bed and in his arms.

The second thought was that he could get used to this.

This God of Spring who brought the God of the Underworld to his knees.

Tony shuffled in his sleep, kissing Steve’s shoulder as his eyes fluttered open. A soft smile graced Tony’s face and Steve couldn’t resist capturing his lips with his own.

“Morning.” Tony smiled when they parted.

“Good morning.” Steve replied, wrapping Tony up more firmly in his arms.

“You’re not going to insist I go back, are you?” Tony asked softly, his fingers tracing the line of Steve’s beard.

Steve sighed, “I’ll never make you do anything you don’t want to do.”

“And if I want to stay here, with you, for eternity?”

He pulled back, Tony’s face was serious, his eyes were sure, “Would you? If that was the offer I was making? Staying with me forever. Rule the Underworld by my side.”

“I love you.” Tony replied, as if it answered everything.

Steve sat up, “There is a pomegranate on the table, you take a bite and you’re bound to me forever. You can’t change your mind, Tony. You need to be sure. I’d never ask it of you. I’d never ask you to give up everything for me.”

Tony joined him, grabbing Steve’s hand, “You let me be who I am. You don’t care about my power or your legacy. You see me, Steve, more clearly than my own father does and you still don’t think you’re good enough.”

“I know I’m not.”

“Do you love me?” Tony asked.

Steve nodded, “I love you.”

“I know what my life will be up there. What will it be like with you?” Tony asked.

Steve smiled then, “You’ll be free. You’ll have my protection. My kingdom. My heart. Everything you want will be yours.”

“I want you. That’s it. Forever. That’s _my_ offer.” Tony replied, placing a kiss on the back of his hand.

Steve waved a hand towards the pomegranate, “I’ll take it.”

[Whenever he kissed Tony afterwards he could have sworn he always tasted like that pomegranate. Sweet and rich and sinful. They celebrated their marriage (because it was effectively that) with kisses and wandering hands and pleasure unlike anything Steve had known before].

They were happy. Not everyone was. Howard was furious. Steve didn’t much care, he had Tony so why should he? That was until Sam told him that Howard had stopped doing his job, everything was dying and Fury was beyond pissed. He summoned Steve and Tony to Olympus that same day and Steve knew it couldn’t end well.

“Make way for the Lords of the Underworld.” The herald called out and Steve curled his fingers around Tony’s as they entered Fury’s office. Howard was already there, Tony stared at him defiantly.

“Steve, you can’t drag people to the Underworld whenever you feel like it.” Fury said, arms crossed over his chest.

Steve sighed, “Actually, he came to me. Willingly.”

Howard blanched, “Lies!”

“Actually it’s true,” Tony replied, squeezing Steve’s hand, “I ate the fruit willingly too.”

“You ate food from the Underworld?” Fury demanded. Steve was as tense as a spring.

“I did.” Tony said almost proudly, “So you can’t tear us apart again. I’m his.”

“And I’m his.” Steve replied.

“Absolutely not!” Howard cried out.

Fury sighed, “You know as well as I do if he has eaten the fruit there is nothing we can do.”

“I won’t work unless I have my son back.”

Steve didn’t like the look in Fury’s eye. He was plotting. It put him on edge.

“How about a compromise?” Fury asked.

“Like what?” Steve replied cautiously.

“Tony splits his time between here and the Underworld. Six months in each.”

“No!” It was Tony who protested. “I want to be with Steve.”

“And we need Spring. You have a job to do.” Fury demanded, “Howard?”

Howard paused for a moment, “Six months, Steve isn’t allowed to visit topside in those months.”

“Then Howard isn’t allowed in the Underworld either.” Steve replied.

Fury nodded, “That’s a fair deal.”

“Wait,” Tony replied, “If I agree then I want the situation reviewed in five years. If I can convince my dad that I belong with Steve this whole thing gets cancelled and I can stay with him?”

Steve held his breath, Fury nodded, Howard looked less than pleased.

[They were taking Tony away for him but he’d be back and while Steve wasn’t allowed to visit he made sure to send Tony a new black sunflower every day. In return Tony would often send Sam with a fresh pomegranate for Steve. They belonged together].

When Tony was allowed to return to him, Steve wasted no time in wrapping him up in his arms and showing him how much he had missed him. There would be time for talking later. Time for Steve to show Tony the new throne next to his. But for now all he wanted to do was to reacquaint himself with Tony’s skin and the taste of pomegranates on his lips.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [When people ask what it takes to bring the King of the Damned to his knees, someone will laugh and say nothing on earth has that power. They are wrong. All it takes to bring the King of Hell to his knees is the memory of sunflowers, the taste of pomegranates and Tony Stark].

Here's the thing about being a God: immortality. When you live forever, people can hold grudges for a very long time.

Howard was one of those people.

It might have worked, Tony’s condition about splitting his time between Steve and the Underworld and Howard and earth. Steve wanted it to work. For Tony.

For five years he watched Tony tear himself apart every time he had to leave Steve for his six months topside. He watched Tony pretend to be strong for him only to wake up to his quiet crying in the middle of the night. He watched the days draw closer to the day Tony would leave him and Steve watched his husband grow restless. He couldn’t stop it, this was the deal they made. Half his time with Steve and half on Earth but that still didn't stop Tony from withdrawing from him every time his time topside grew near. He'd pull away, Steve knew he was trying to prepare them both for the distance but Tony couldn't lie to him and Steve saw the heartache in his brown eyes, could see it in the sunflowers he weaved. They were dull and wilting and Tony didn't seem to notice.

Steve hated it. The pain this situation brought Tony. The way Steve didn't have a choice but to watch it happen. He would try to distract him as much as possible. Take him for walks in the underworld or spend an afternoon in the fields Tony had claimed down there. Even in the middle of the night when Tony woke him up with wandering hands and a desperate mouth, Steve didn't question it. He offered up his body, his soul whatever Tony needed in those hours to make it through to the next one.

The goodbye was always the worst. The steely resistance from Tony. The stubborn strength from Steve.

"You'll be home with me soon." Steve would promise, brushing a hand over Tony’s cheek bone.

Tony’s eyes narrowed, "In six months." The bitterness was there in his voice and Steve hated it.

"I'm sorry."

"I love you." Those words still made his heart race.

"I love you too." But as Sam took Tony back to earth Steve often found himself wondering if that was enough.

[He was the King of Hell, it was ironic he was living his own personal torture. Perhaps Howard had won after all. This was taking its toll on both of them].

In the end, it was Howard who forced Steve's hand again. The five years were up and he refused to release Tony from his duty despite what this deal was doing to his son.

"You can't be serious. Surely Tony’s happiness is what you care about most." Steve tried to reason when they had met on neutral grounds to discuss it.

Howard shook his head, "what I care about is getting my son away from you. You're damnation walking, Steve. You don't understand love."

"Tony seems to think I do."

"Until you lose him." Howard spat, "because that's how this story ends. You're the King of Hell, Steve, do you honestly think you won't outlive him."

Steve had thought it and he hadn't wanted to think of it again. "So you'd rather make him miserable while he's alive?"

"I'll make you a deal. Give it a few lifetimes. A few reincarnations. See if you can stand to lose him over and over again." Howard sneered, "If you love him, if you really can't bear to watch him die then you'll leave. Stay out of his life, rule your kingdom, let him find a life without you."

"A life with you controlling his destiny, you mean?" Steve snorted.

"A life where he can have things. A family. Human interaction. A life where he can experience winters on earth and everything else you know he wants but can't ask of you. A life where he isn't trapped in your godforsaken kingdom of the dead."

He had him there and Howard knew it. The smile was evidence enough. Steve thought about Tony in that moment, the pain this deal had caused him. The withdrawn face of the man he loved, forced to split himself between two worlds. One so very alive and one where no one wanted to be voluntarily.

[That was the first mistake Steve had made in a few centuries. It wouldn't be the last].

The 21st century was a worse version of the 20th century in Steve's opinion. Everyone had issues, politics was a worse affair than his own court in Hell and processed meat seemed to be a major food group.

Steve didn't much care for the 21st Century. Tony however seemed to thrive in it.

Tony was a businessman, a creator, an inventor. He was always busy, invited to every party and still grew sunflowers on his windowsill. He looked good, he always did but Steve had to admit the black suits and playful smirk looked sinful on him.

Only problem was he wasn't his here.

And this was how their story played out, just like Howard knew it would. Every new lifetime brought fresh heartache. Every time Steve watched Tony die, felt his blood coat his skin, watched the light in his eyes fade, he felt a little bit more helpless.

And what a fool the King of Hell was. He continued to let it happen. Steve had lost count of the centuries now, the lifetimes he had loved Tony only to lose him. This was what Howard meant. This was the price Steve paid for being selfish. For claiming Tony for himself when he had no right.

Steve couldn't save him. He was the ruler of the dead, he had no control over the living. Yet he still tried to defy his fate, their fate. Tony found him, whatever life they were in and he always knew who Steve was. Of their history together. Steve might have been stubborn but Tony was relentless. He tracked Steve down in a foreign country as they built an empire to the Gods. On the battlefield in France when Steve was simply trying to do his job. In the middle of a riot in the 70s while the police were out for blood. And every time ended with Tony dying.

Every time.

But not this one. This one was going to be different, Steve would keep his distance. He wouldn't put himself in Tony’s orbit, he'd let him have the happy life Howard was talking about and Steve would stay far away from it. For Tony.

Often he wondered if Howard had cursed them. If this was the price they paid for their happiness. He had no way of knowing. The gods weren't in Olympus anymore, they were here, mingling with humans and impossible to track down. Fury must have gotten bored with all the drama and aside from Steve everyone had adapted to their new human lives.

Steve had the underworld and down there at least he could wallow in his grief.

[The King of the Underworld has a temper and is as ruthless as they come. There are whispers that he lost someone once but if he hears you talking about it then even Hell won't spare you].

He came topside sometimes, when the underworld reminded him too much of Tony or he found a sunflower hidden in a draw from a lifetime ago.

That was the funny thing about forever: everything changed and nothing did.

Steve was on his fourth bourbon in a dive bar on the corner of a New York street when he felt a pull in his gut. Tony. Except that was crazy because this wasn't the type of place Tony would go. Not this Tony, this Tony did cocktail parties and VIP access. Not dive bars and stale beer.

Still, Steve didn't want to wait to catch a glimpse of a lost love he couldn't have. He downed the drink, shrugged on his jacket and left quickly.

The air was cold and the night was dark. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked.

"Steve."

He'd know that voice anywhere and his step faltered. He didn't turn around, he couldn't.

"What, you're not even going to look at me?" Tony’s voice sounded hurt and Steve couldn't help but turn.

He was just the same as ever, his sunflower. Strong, resilient. But not happy, Steve could tell that much from his eyes.

"What are you doing here, Tony?" He asked, brown eyes boring into blue.

Tony shrugged, a smile tugging at his lips, "I got tired of waiting for you to come to me."

The ghost of a memory. The echo of an old life. "Don't." Steve's voice was sharp, it cut like he'd swallowed glass, "I can't..."

That caught Tony’s attention. "You can't what?" He demanded, fire in his voice now, "You can't come and see me. You can't let me know you're here but you can check up on me on a whim. You can watch me live a life without you whilst I'm searching for you every way I know how."

Steve shook his head, "I can't do this with you, Tony. Not again."

"Forever, Steve. That was the offer. That was the deal." Tony took a few steps towards him, "You're taking it back?"

"You don't understand."

"Damn straight I don't understand." Tony was pissed and it rolled off him in waves.

"I was selfish with you, okay?" Steve replied, "I wanted you so I took you and thought the Gods would let me have you. They didn't. I don't deserve you."

Tony snorted, "That's bullshit. We belong together. That's not the Gods, that's not you being selfish. That's us, that's our destiny. Our life. How dare you decide that for me?"

"I'm trying to protect you."

"Bang up job you're going there. Truly remarkable." Tony quipped, "So what was the plan? Watch me from afar, go back to being miserable and letting me do the same until the next life."

Steve grabbed his arms, "to let you be happy. To let you live a life without me."

Tony pushed him off, "Sorry, is that my father talking?" He shoved Steve's chest, "because there is no way in Hell my husband would think I would be happy without him."

"I just need to give you the chance." Steve replied, taking a few steps back.

"You're a coward." Tony's words cut him deeper than Steve thought they would and they both stared at each other as they clung in the air, "but damned if I don't still love you."

The next thing Steve knew, Tony's mouth was on his. Warm and soft and he still tasted like pomegranates. Steve was drowning the minute Tony kissed him. He couldn't help himself. Steve grabbed at Tony, pushing him back against the wall as Tony bit at his lip. His hands were in Tony's hair, Tony's own were on his ass.

"Let's go home." Tony whispered the words in his ear as sweet as sin when they broke for air and it snapped Steve back to his senses.

He pulled back, looking at Tony's eyes so full of life and passion. He could feel his heart hammering through their clothes. He was so real. So alive.

Steve dropped to his knees right there in front of him, jeans in the mud, "I can't lose you again." It was helpless, barely a whisper but Tony heard it.

He didn't take Tony home that night. He left him on that street corner with a heartbroken expression and his own guilt.

[When people ask what it takes to bring the King of the Damned to his knees, someone will laugh and say nothing on earth has that power. They are wrong. All it takes to bring the King of Hell to his knees is the memory of sunflowers, the taste of pomegranates and Tony Stark].

Natasha comes to visit him a few weeks after his meeting with Tony. Steve doesn't want to see her but the Goddess of War doesn't give a shit. She raids his fridge for a beer and sits down on the opposite end of the sofa to Steve, making it clear she isn't going to move until he does.

"Would a shower kill you?" She mused taking a sip of her beer.

Steve shuffled in his seat, "You don't like it then you know where the door is."

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" She asked him.

Steve sighed, "Because I love him."

"Then bring him home."

"I won't bring him here just to watch him die. Howard was right. He deserves to be happy." He hated the words as soon as he said them.

Natasha did as well, "Never let me hear you agree with Howard again or you'll be reaping your own soul. He was happy, here with you."

"No he wasn't." Steve insisted, "He hated that stupid deal. He hated splitting his time between worlds and he hated the countdown until the next one."

"So make a new deal."

"Like it's so easy to do." Steve replied.

Natasha shuffled in her seat, "Hey, let me tell you a little something about war, Steve. It doesn't determine who's right, only who's left. You really going to let Howard be the last God standing? Haven't you and Tony suffered enough?"

"What do you want me to do, Nat?" Steve demanded, "I have no power topside."

"I want you do to what's right." She got off the couch, abandoning her beer on the table, "He isn't happy you know. He misses you, he keeps busy so he doesn't have to think about it. He barely sleeps, barely eats. He goes through the motions and he looks for you."

[Steve isn't fairing much better, although he doesn't say that to Natasha. Instead he thinks about something she taught him long ago when they played chess in the Underworld and she'd come to bargain him for a soul. When there are no more moves left to make, you overturn the table. Natasha got her soul, Steve got a new found respect for the Goddess of War].

Steve wasn’t sure if it was a conscious decision to seek out Tony, yet he found himself in Tony’s apartment waiting for him like the old days when he’d wait for Tony to return to him from the world above. His apartment was nice, sleek and professional and Steve could almost imagine him modelling it in the style of their home in the Underworld. Anything to keep a piece of home closer to him.

Or, maybe that was just wishful thinking.

He didn’t have to wait long. Tony ambled through the front door with bags in his hand looking more exhausted than Steve had ever seen him. He watched as the mask on Tony’s face slipped as soon as the door was closed, to be replaced with someone who looked vaguely like his husband without the spark of life Steve was so used to seeing on him.

“Why aren’t you happy?” Steve asked and the sound startled Tony, he span round to see Steve leaning against the counter in the kitchen.

Tony placed his bags down by the door and made his way over to Steve, “Do you really want me to answer that?”

“You have a good life here, Tony. The type of life you could never have with me.” Steve pressed, “You’re successful, you’re rich. You could marry and have children.”

That stopped the God of Spring short, “That’s what this is about?”

“It’s about giving you everything you deserve.”

“I don’t give a damn about the money or the legacy. You know I don’t. Never really gave much thought about children either. I only ever wanted a life with you. You think I care about this human obsession all the other Gods share? This game of pretend that has entertained them for centuries.” Tony snapped. “I just care about you. You’re not sleeping.”

Steve chuckled darkly, “Neither are you.”

“Exactly, we’re a mess without each other, Steve.” Tony replied, “We belong together, you know we do. It doesn’t matter how many lives pass, I’ll still search for you in every one.”

“And I’ll lose you in all of them.” Steve said, “Don’t ask me to do that.”

Tony nodded, one hand coming up to cup his cheek, “So we’ll find another way.”

“I won’t have you tearing yourself apart again. I saw you every time you were split between me and your father and I hated it,” Steve’s voice was strained, Tony’s thumb stroking his cheek, “I hated it, what that deal was doing to you. I’d rather not have you at all then have you be miserable in your choice to be with me.”

Tony pulled back, “Is that what you think? That I was miserable with you?”

Steve didn’t answer but Tony could read his expression plainly enough.

“I wasn’t.” Tony insisted, “I hated that deal. I hated leaving you. I hated the fact my father was still controlling my life. A few thousand centuries later and it seems nothing has changed.”

Steve frowned, “You weren’t miserable because I put you in that position?”

“I pursued you.” Tony smirked, “I’m not one to boast but having the King of Hell in my bed is certainly a crowning achievement in my life. I just don’t understand why you would ever think that.”

“Because it makes no sense.” Steve replied, pulling out of Tony’s embrace, “for you to love me.”

Tony soften immediately, “I fell in love with the man who understood what it was like to be trapped in your own life. The man who saved me from Rumlow and gave me a sunflower every day we were apart.”

“That’s not all I am though, is it?” Steve prompted, “You’re only seeing the good.”

“I fell in love with the God of the Underworld. The good, the bad. The things you’ve done, who you are. All of it. It’s all mine. You’re mine.” Tony replied, “I chose that. I’m still choosing that. Even though you’ve been a complete idiot in this life.”

Steve smiled, “Careful, Darling. I’m still the King of Hell.”

“And the King of Hell is an idiot.” Tony quipped, “What are you going to do? Smite me?”

“Don’t tempt me.” Steve replied with a smirk. He placed out his palm to Tony, a black sunflower appearing in his hand. He offered it out like a peace offering, “I like a good tradition. I love you, Tony. I’m sorry.”

Tony took the sunflower from his hand, twirling it between his fingers, “Prove it.”

[Steve did. Several times over. It was different in this time, in this world. It was the first time they’d made love topside and it was earth-shattering. Steve literally had to pause at one point out of the fear they’d just caused an earthquake in New York. Another kiss from Tony and a quick, “Let the world burn” was all it took for Steve to continue].

Steve was dressed again by the time Tony stirred in the bed. His husband propped himself up on a hand and watched as Steve tugged on his jacket.

“I swear to the Gods if you’re planning on leaving like a 21st century one night stand I’ll smite you.” Tony said venomously.

Steve shook his head, placing a small kiss on Tony’s forehead, “I’ve never been any good at leaving you.”

“So why are you dressed?” Tony asked, “Unless you’re taking me home?”

“Not yet. Not until I can make a new deal. One where I don’t have to lose you over and over again.” Steve replied.

That had Tony sitting up in bed, shrugging into his boxers, “Fury isn’t going to help. Zeus is about as helpful as a pinecone these days.”

“It’s not his help I need.” Steve replied.

Tony blanched, “You can’t be serious. You want to bargain with the Fates? Are you mental? Steve, they can’t be trusted. You know that.”

“I have to do this.” Steve replied, “Wait for me.”

“I’m coming with you.” Tony said hastily, pulling on his shirt.

Steve watched with love and amusement, “Of course you are.”

[When the King of Hell and the God of Spring come to bargain, you listen. They are a force to be reckoned with and when they stand together they are damn near impossible to stop. It’s a sight to behold. Of course, the Fates would take the credit for that as well].

“You shouldn’t be here.” The girl spoke when Steve and Tony entered the rundown café in Harlem. She was reading a newspaper with a cup of coffee untouched on the table.

Steve slid into the booth followed by Tony, “It’s Wanda now right?” Steve asked. “You’re alone?”

Wanda dropped the paper and stared at them curiously, “I am. You want to make a deal?”

“Don’t you need your fellow Fates for that?” Tony asked.

Wanda smiled sadly, “I have the power to grant what you seek. My sisters aren’t as generous.”

“You can change our fate. You can stop Howard from forcing us into another deal? Stop this cycle of losing him?” Steve asked gently.

“Yes and no.” Wanda replied, “Fate is fixed. Even the God of the Underworld must understand that. This is how your story goes. This is how it was always meant to go.”

“So we’re wasting our time?” Tony demanded.

The girl smiled, “Your love is very strong. Powerful. It has defied Gods and of course, Gods have always been the problem.”

Steve frowned, “I don’t understand.”

“Imagine your story told a different way. No Gods, no immortality. Just two men with a love greater than any soul can comprehend. That’s a story worth listening to.”

“Can you do that?” Steve asked, “Is that even possible?”

He felt Tony’s hand on his leg under the table, a warning.

Wanda studied him, “Fate gave you a love so great that you weren’t allowed to keep it. That was the bargain. That, I cannot change. But fate can be redirected, different paths all lead to the same destination after all. What does it matter how you get there?”

“So I’ll still watch him die?” Steve replied.

“One more time. One more life. That’s the deal I can make. No Gods. Just humanity. A human life together with children and jobs and each other. You’ve lived through forever, perhaps this is kinder.” Wanda suggested.

“Steve, no.” Tony replied, “I’m not letting you make this deal for me. We’ll both die.”

“After a full life, Tony. A human life. Together. Howard wouldn’t be able to do anything. No more deals.” Steve shot back.

“And what about the Underworld? You’re kingdom? I’d never ask you to give it up for me.” Tony insisted.

Steve smiled then, his eyes only for Tony, “But I would. Immortality is too long, Tony. I’m choosing you.”

“I love you.” Tony said, bending his forehead to Steve’s, “I really do.”

“I love you too, my sunflower.”

Wanda simply smiled.

[This is the lifetime where they got it right. A lifetime where they weren’t Gods. A lifetime where they weren’t torn apart by death or deals. A lifetime where Steve sketched and Tony invented. A lifetime where their children grew up to inspire a new generation from their love. Harley invented the first rocket to land on Jupiter, he called it The Sunflower. Peter saved the world, more than a few times. And their little girl, she became the first person to travel in time, as it turned out pomegranate seeds had several undiscovered properties for the help of building a Time Machine. This was their life. This was their legacy. Steve was damn proud of that, he knew Tony was too. This was the lifetime where they won].

 


End file.
